Cardiovascular diseases resulting from atherosclerosis remain the leading cause of deaths and morbidity worldwide. Disease is initiated due to a dysfunctional endothelium (cells at the inner lining of blood vessels) at atheroprone regions that allows for lipid/cholesterol leakage and accumulation, as well as sustained local inflammation. Atheroprone, and conversely atheroprotective, regions can be associated with characteristic flow patterns. The in vitro modeling of aspects of these characteristic blood flow patterns could provide an improved understanding of disease, as well as providing research and clinical benefits. Unfortunately, available methods for the in vitro reproduction of flow patterns suffer from various limitations. Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved methods and devices that can be used to reproduce specific flow patterns in vitro, such as, without limitation, atheroprone and atheroprotective flow.